paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 14: Ninjas-Reunite
Season 3 Episode 1 Hello Paw Patrol Rebooted will be continuing, there will be at least 30 episodes Last time on ninjago Jay: he is gone Zane: it happened guys Kai: Well stay strong Cole: through anything Rocky: this must be the end Rubble: yeah Theme song Characters: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Katie Cali Mayor goodway Chickaletta It starts in a school The ninjas are in tuxedos Kai: alright cut cut cut, this film isn't right Kai takes out the tape and it falls The children laugh Kai: seriously Student: Mr Zane is in trouble come see this Zane was flying around Kai: what the Cole: what's going on here Zane: some..... one..... help Cole presses a button Zane stops flying around Zane: thanks Cole Cole: recess finally They went to the faculty room Jay: ok who did this Cole: what Jay: drew a picture of me with a weird face Cole holds his laugh in Cole: not me Jay: sure it wasn't Kai: hey where's the pups? Jay: at the lookout dur da dur Kai: dur da dur wasn't necessary Jay: for me it was They leave the school and go to the lookout Rocky: Marshall nooo, now I'm wet Marshall: Sorry, I'm training for the best fire pup ever Kai: wait fire? I'm fire I thought you fight fires Jay: he does peabrain Kai: you're brain is the size of a pea Jay: I know Ryder: pups were going to katies for a party come on Kai: party! Cole: is there cake? Ryder: yeah sure Jay: let's go! He runs to katies Kai: ugh wait up jay They arrived Jay: hey Katie Katie: hey guys what's up Kai: nothing, ready for the party Katie: it starts in 5 minutes Cole: wheres the cake Katie: over there Zuma: dude chill for a minute Jay: yeah cole Then mayor goodway came in Ryder: hey mayor Mayor: hey ryder, everything ready for the party, chickalettas been waiting Katie: yeah we just need streamers Jay spins and streamers fly out Katie: woah Kai: were special Cali: meow? Zane: alirght were done Then they head a loud noise Powerout Kai: seriously again They walk out side Cole: what the A box lands on the ground Rubble: a box? Zane opens it Something jumps out Zane: umm It zooms past jay Jay: hey Kai: what is that It stops ?????: hello Katie: is that who I think it is Kai: not the overlord, he was destroyed Katie: its that robot from the part Ryder: no way Marshall: how? Robot: correct Disco ball party Kai: no time Cole: come on kai lets just go Then Lloyd flys down Lloyd: hey guys Kai: Lloyd! Robot: Lloyd? Lloyd: yeah im Lloyd Jay: best ninja ever Zane: yeah Robot: follow me to a cool base Kai: ok (someone is controlling the robot) Person: keep going Kai: come on guys Jay: I don't trust it Rocky: just, come on Chase: yeah its not that bad Jay: fine Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole,Lloyd,the pups, Ryder, and Katie follow the robot Jay: I wonder where were going Kai: I bet its cool Episode end Category:Ppr episodes Category:Ppr season 2